empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Empire
Empire is an American musical drama television series created by Lee Daniels and Danny Strong which debuted on Fox on January 7, 2015. The show takes place in New York and centers around a hip hop music and entertainment company, Empire Entertainment, and the drama among the members of the founders' family as they fight for control of the company. The show stars Terrence Howard, Trai Byers, Jussie Smollett, Bryshere Y. Gray, and Taraji P. Henson. The show is currently in it's fifth season that premiered on September 16, 2018. Fox renewed the series for a sixth season on April 30, 2019.‘EMPIRE' Renewed For Season 6 By FOX Premise The show followed former drug dealer turned hip-hop mogul named Lucious Lyon, who learns that he has been diagonsed with ALS and only has three years left to live. He then decided to start grooming his three sons Andre, Jamal, and Hakeem as he will choose who will run his company, Empire Entertainment. But around the time of doing so, his ex-wife and the mother of all three of his sons, Cookie Lyon returned home after serving a 17-year prison sentence for drug dealing. In Season 3, the drama continues as Lucious keeps trying to pursue his musical legacy with his streaming service while being investigated by his half-brother/federal agent Tariq. Cookie tries to start over by trying to distance herself from Lucious so she can find her true happiness while some flashbacks during each episodes reveals slowly how Lucious and Cookie got together when they were teenagers. Meanwhile, Jamal is still recovering from the events of Season 2 as he still isn't performing or making any new music and is dealing with post traumatic stress disorder, Hakeem is in a beef with Tiana and her new rapper boyfriend "Gram" while also trying to be a father to his and Anika's daughter, and Andre is trying to recover from Rhonda's death but he starts seeing hallucinations of her, while starting a relationship with Nessa. In Season 4, after Andre's assassination attempt towards Lucious leaves him with amnesia and losing part of his leg. Cookie and the boys try numerous attempts to help Lucious get his memory back but his doctor Claudia keeps getting in the way of doing so. Once Lucious fully gets his memory back, he and Cookie have to fight against his former partner Eddie Barker from trying to steal Empire away from them. In Season 5, the show takes place 2 years after the events of the fourth season as Lucious and Cookie are broke and are trying to get Empire back from Eddie, it also turns out that Hakeem was the one that was shot by Blake's father as he survived the wound but is suffering with a busted lung, Jamal returns from London, he is starting his own label and has a new relationship. Lastly, Andre is about to finish his 2 year sentence in prison for killing Anika. Lucious and Cookie finally find a way to get Eddie to step down from Empire but after Eddie accidentally dies from bashing his head on a table, the company is left in the hands of his wife Giselle. Cast Main Cast *Terrence Howard as Lucious Lyon *Bryshere Y. Gray as Hakeem Lyon *Jussie Smollett as Jamal Lyon *Trai Byers as Andre Lyon *Grace Byers as Anika Calhoun *Malik Yoba as Vernon Turner (season 1) *Kaitlin Doubleday as Rhonda Lyon (season 1-2, guest in season 3, 4) *Taraji P. Henson as Cookie Lyon *Gabourey Sidibe as Becky Williams (season 2-present, recurring in season 1) *Serayah as Tiana Brown (season 2-present, recurring in season 1) *Morocco Omari as Tariq Cousins (season 3, recurring in season 2) *Bre-Z as Freda Gatz (season 3, recurring in season 2) *Xzibit as Shine Johnson (season 3-4, recurring in season 2) *Nicole Ari Parker as Giselle Barker (season 5-present, recurring in season 4) References Category:Episodes